The subject technology generally relates to data security and authentication and, in particular, relates to computing a checksum for content in local storage.
Web browsers are often used to run online applications (e.g., electronic messaging applications, calendar applications, document management applications, mapping applications, social networking applications, etc.) via webpages. Each online application may be associated with JavaScript code that may occasionally be updated by a server for the online application.